The Hero I can truly be
by Bryanven0m
Summary: He wants to be a hero, but the people won't accept him because his father's a villain. Join young Zimas as he goes through his journey to be a hero, from the start of UA, to his untimely death


The Sun began showing itself on the horizon. It was a new day, which would mean a new beginning. To many, it was a special day. It was the last day of primary school. That meant that they can begin preparing for their journey to become a great hero. To many, it's a breeze. To some, it'll be difficult. To me, the only difficult part is acceptance from the people. My alarm rang five minutes after sunrise.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself before going further. My name is Zimasuno Tsutonoru, but everyone calls me Zimas. I have grey eyes, white hair that sticks up, minus three or four bangs, and I have green skin. Ask my mom about it, I get it from her. I don't know if it's genetics or some rare skin condition. Speaking of mom, her name is Kyuna. She also has green skin and white hair that leans to one side and covers her right eye. I try to convince her to get a haircut, and she does, mind you she does, but she refuses to cut the hair that's concealing her eye. Admittedly, with who my dad is, I can't blame her.  
My father is Ryunes, but is known throughout the community as the villain known as Dark Phantom. An odd name in my opinion, but he chose to stick with that. An odd fact, my parents met on the battlefield as enemies. My mom was the local hero known as Guardian Angel. She wasn't super popular like All Might, but she was pretty well-known. I often ask her what she saw in father that made her fall in love with him, and she always replies with "a gentle soul and loving human being". I can't imagine a gentle soul that commits mass murder out of boredom. After I got dressed for the day, I walked downstairs and was greeted by the aroma of my favorite breakfast. What's my favorite breakfast? Figure it out. I sit down at the table and I see my mother's gentle loving smile directed at me. I smile back at her.

"Good morning Mom," I said.

"Good morning Zimas," Mom replied. "Ready for the last day of school?"

"I'm mainly ready for it to end so I can prepare myself for the entrance exams at UA," I said.

"Well, I have no doubt that you will pass with flying colors. Oh, hurry and finish eating, you'll be late for school."

I finished my breakfast then took my bag and was about to head out the door before Mom stopped me.

"You want a boost?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I replied. She delivered a very strong punch to my gut. I groaned in pain and gave Mom a thumbs-up.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. Now go, Gito is waiting for you."

I gave Mom a hug before stepping out the door. Now, for those of you who thought that what happened just now was abuse, it's not. That's just how my Quirk works.  
Allow me to elaborate. My Quirk is one that allows me to become more powerful depending on how painful an injury is. It's similar to my father's Quirk, which increases his strength through pain, and he's allowed to keep that strength for 24 hours. For me, it's not just my strength that increases. My senses are heightened, my reflexes are exceptional, my reaction time is faster, my average speed increases. I get stronger, faster, and more focused. I started walking to school when I heard a voice yell out my name.

"Hey, Zimas! Wait for me!"

I turned to see my best friend Gito running towards me. He had almost reached me before tripping over the curb and falling on the concrete. I couldn't help but laugh. Gito always does things like that to make me laugh. Gito has been my friend since we were still in our mothers' wombs. That's an exaggeration, but it feels like forever. Our mothers knew each other during their hero careers, and when Mom retired to become a full-time mother, Gito's mom would always visit her, and always bring Gito along so I could have someone to play with. After that, we just become best friends. Gito groaned then jumped right back up as if nothing happened.

"You excited for the last day?" he asked.

"You know it," I replied.

"I can't wait for UA!" he yelled. "I hope we get All Might as our teacher."

"Don't get your hopes up," I advised. "It's not good for you."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"Sometimes he can't even do that."

"Wow, so unnecessarily dark. Oh, we're here."

We stopped in front of our school. Gito ran straight in. I hesitantly entered. After today, I start my journey to become the greatest hero of all time.

The hero I can truly be.


End file.
